


相方，真诚，与信任

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, 薮光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 电脑更不了3271的。。就趁着今天有空磨蹭出了一篇薮光。。毕竟之前的某些事让我身为粉丝第二次失恋。。我就把气和泪都出在这儿了。。不知道合不合大家的胃口。。大家应该也差不多能接受薮光文了。。或许不像我之前那段时间那样看不进去。。循环着Harmony of December 写的。。又自虐了一把。。有些细节没写对的话。。大家就表在意了。。第一次那么（伪）文艺小清新真的好不习惯呀。。以上
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, 薮宏太/八乙女光
Kudos: 1





	相方，真诚，与信任

相方，真诚，与信任 （薮光）

看到FRIDAY周刊里带着证据的八卦新闻的那晚，我一夜未眠。

最近舞台剧的排练非常的累，可是我躺在床上的时候却一点都没有感觉到。

你或许是觉得我受到了刺激，可是我觉得我非常的淡定平静。

平静到都没有想和他打电话嘘寒问暖。

这一切似乎是在我的预料之内：他这样的性格，总会忍不住谈一两个，如鱼得水之后则会变本加厉。

只不过我和粉丝一样，都不知道哪个女的是谁。

因为我从来都没有关心过，他也从来没和我说过。

如果那个耐不住寂寞去找女人的人是我，我会告诉他么？

我不知道。

但是我应该是不会去找的。

因为我总惦记着另外一个人。

从小到大，他充斥着我的世界。

在甄选之后，他作为前辈，主动向蹲在自动售货机前的我打招呼。

他总充满自豪地说，我是他看上的人。

台上，他和我的配合天衣无缝。

台下，他总是牺牲自己逗我笑。

他说，自从有了我以后，他开始相信命运。

我说，我也是。

可是，我从未和他有过所谓的深层次交流。

或许是因为，我们两个都已互相了解，连对方的下一个动作，都可以从眼神中才出来。

或许是因为，我们都不想捅破我们之间的那张纸，保持着最好的距离，便可以一直走下去。

或许是因为，我们觉得那样太幼稚……

是啊，太幼稚。

都这把年纪了，已经过了趴在别人怀里哭着撒娇的年级，即使是家里的末子，我也不再这样。

虽被笑称为夫妻，但经过时间的磨砺，无论是谁，感情都会淡薄。

能让我们互相陪伴到现在的，是真诚的付出，和信任的收获。

但我们没有在对方面前有完全释放的时候。

我们唯一的一次二人世界，始于一张单人床上，两人背靠着背，塞着耳机，或是小憩或是翻书，互相通过背脊传来的温度和震动而感受对方的一举一动。

这已经是我们以为彼此最自然的状态，没有闪光灯的装饰，没有必要装出自己给大家的表象。

但我始终觉得，他有陌生的一面。

或许就和我给他的感觉一样。

“喂？”

“喂，HIKA，你睡了么？”

“没。”

“都已经那么晚了还不睡，明明就这么忙，还不注意休息。”

“知道的话就别打电话过来！”

虽然只是和平时一样的斗嘴，但我却从心底感受到了 一丝跳蹿的暖流。

“那么你倒是开静音啊！”

“……今天忘了。”

他知道我不会，但是他不知道我每一次都是怕他突然有事。

他沉默了一会儿，我依旧握着手机。

“呐。”

他说。

“啊嗯？”

我答。

“新闻……看了么？”

“嗯，仔细地阅读了。”

每一条和你有关的新闻我都会仔细阅读，这是从小到大的习惯，可在今天却害到了自己。

“抱歉……其实已经有一段时间了，但是我却不知道怎么和你开口。”

“没关系。”

其实我知道，从一开始我就知道。但这却并不是好事，因为等待他开口的时间太难熬了。

“……其实我……”

“公司怎么样？会不会有什么处罚？”

“初犯从轻，强制分了而已，其他没啥。”

“嗯，听公司的话吧，是为了你好。”

如果我是粉丝，我会想要祝福，可是我的自私不允许。

“YABU？”

“嗯。”

“有下一次的话，请第一个告诉我，起码我比你多一个心眼。”

“嗯，我知道了，我亲爱的相方大人。”

……相方。

这个称呼有熟悉又遥远，现在听起来根本就不像是在说我们。

“……HIKA？”

“嗯？”

“我要告诉你一个秘密。”

“……难道是你不止一个女人？”

“不是！难道我在你的心里就这副形象么……”

不，但是你再银幕上确实是这个形象。

“其实……我一直都没有坦诚地对待HIKA。”

“……什么意思？”

传说中的神转折？

“就是……HIKA看到的我并不是最真实的我。”

“……傻×，说点我听得懂的话。”

“就是……啊！好烦啊！到底该怎么说！”

那就别说啊！本应该这么吐槽的我却一声不吭地等待着他的发言。

“那个……HIKA你还在听么？”

“嗯，听着。”

“那个……我喜欢你！HIKA！”

“嗯，我也喜欢你啊，YABU。”

他像是不敢和妈妈表达心意的小孩子一样，真的很可爱。

“不！不是那种喜欢……”

嗯？

“是……是比起相方更喜欢的那种喜欢。”

“……那是什么？”

我再次被他的方式逗笑，但心里却是甜滋滋的。

“就是……想和HIKA拥抱的那种喜欢！”

“嗯嗯，还有呢？”

“是想和HIKA不断说话的那种喜欢！”

“嗯嗯……我知道……”

“是……是想和HIKA一起走一辈子的那种喜欢！”

我笑得差点在床上打滚了，他也听得出来我在憋笑。

“喂！HIKA你干嘛嘲笑我！我是认真的！”

“嗯，我信我信。”

“那么HIKA呢……HIKA也喜欢我么？”

我愣了愣。

“我啊……我也喜欢YABU啊。是比起相方更喜欢的那种喜欢，是想和YABU拥抱的那种喜欢，是想和YABU不断说话的那种喜欢，是想和YABU一起走一辈子的那种喜欢……”

重复着的时候，我脸上竟然挂着微笑，只可惜他看不到。

“哼！HIKA你根本就只是在重复我的话嘛！一点都不真诚……”

“那……你要怎么样？”

“我要HIKA坦诚地告诉我。”

“我说了啊，我喜欢你。”

“我不信。”

这家伙，真是个大龄儿童，别扭的逻辑有时候比小孩子还难哄。

“那……我喜欢YABU，是那种……想要马上见到YABU的那种喜欢。”

“嗯嗯！我明白了，我相信你。”

我松了口气，像是自己刚经历了一次天灾一般，但留下的不是悲伤，反而是快乐和舒心。

“呐……”

“嗯？”

“我要再告诉你一个秘密。”

“……你还有女人？”

“我现在……就在HIKA家门口哦……”

或许想法这个称呼是被冠上的，但是我却一点都不后悔。

真诚与信任的相辅相成，或许将是我们最佳的生存方式。

“呐，HIKA。”

“啊嗯？”

“我发现那种喜欢，还有个其他的名叫，爱。”

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 电脑更不了3271的。。  
> 就趁着今天有空磨蹭出了一篇薮光。。  
> 毕竟之前的某些事让我身为粉丝第二次失恋。。  
> 我就把气和泪都出在这儿了。。  
> 不知道合不合大家的胃口。。  
> 大家应该也差不多能接受薮光文了。。  
> 或许不像我之前那段时间那样看不进去。。  
> 循环着Harmony of December 写的。。  
> 又自虐了一把。。  
> 有些细节没写对的话。。  
> 大家就表在意了。。  
> 第一次那么（伪）文艺小清新真的好不习惯呀。。  
> 以上


End file.
